


Jagermeister & The Hotel Cortez

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia gets banged by a bunch of people at the Hotel Cortez.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Jagermeister & The Hotel Cortez

Cordelia was in LA to inspect a newer Academy of witches. It just happened to be Halloween and that made everyone at the Academy act even crazier. It’d been a long day, so she ended up letting herself get hammered in the hotel bar. One of the other guests, a handsome dark-haired man with piercing blue eyes, joined her at some point.

“Bar closes in ten,” the bartender said.

Cordelia downed her last shot of Jager, set the glass down, and told her company, “Well, I guess I’m heading to bed.” She shifted to stand, and he caught her hand before she could.

“You can’t stay at the Hotel Cortez and not go out with a bang,” he said with a charming smirk. “I’m John. What do you say you come join me in my room?”

He helped her stand up and the room felt like it was shifting under her. “I didn’t come here for that.” She stumbled forward and he caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist.

He said, “Easy. It’ll be fun. Come on.”

She saw him smirk at the bartender when the bartender gave him a knowing look.

“We can take the elevator,” he said.

In the elevator, his lips were all over hers as soon as the doors closed. She’d been reluctant to sleep with a stranger at first. Now, she wanted him. He was a great kisser, so handsome, and the alcohol had greatly lowered her inhibitions.

—

They were on his bed with him on top of her. He was fucking her hard and it felt amazing. She clutched onto him and gasped as he had his way with her. The headboard pounded into the wall while he pounded into her.

He was cursing under his breath with every thrust.

“John, do you have to have sex with her in our room?” came an unfamiliar voice.

John stilled and both of them looked over. Cordelia saw a strange blonde woman standing there. John grimaced, “Fuck, Alex. Can’t you give us some privacy?” he angrily asked.

Cordelia wondered if she was his wife, but she didn’t seem upset. It was just so weird. She rubbed John’s shoulder, “You want to go to my room?” Cordelia asked.

“Yeah,” he groaned, “she gets pissy if I have women in here.”

She quickly transmutated them to her bed.

He looked surprised, “Woah, what was that?”

“Transmutation.”

They shared a grin and he got back in his rhythm. She started moaning out as the pleasure picked up. John’s grunts got louder. He threw all of his body weight into her and came. He stopped, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and pulled out.

Cordelia didn’t want him to stop because it’d just started feeling really good for her. She grabbed at him, “Don’t stop.”

He wipes sweat off his nose as he eased back out of her grasp, “I can’t go anymore.”

“Want me to take over for you?” Cordelia followed the sound of the unfamiliar voice to see the blurry image of a hot, sexy, also dark-headed, man.

John got off the bed and started putting his pants back on, Cordelia had taken it upon herself to bring their clothes with them through her use of transmutation even if she was drunk. “If she’s fine with it, do what you want. I’m done.”

The other man stripped down. He got on the bed and climbed between her legs when she showed no reluctance. He was so beautiful, she almost melted. “I’m Donovan. You good?”

She nodded, which caused the room to spin, “Cordelia.” Her hands ran over the skin on his toned chest and biceps. She felt him slide into her and instantly moaned at the sensation. When he started thrusting, she could barely process anything else. She knew John had left at some point.

They were mid-kiss when her hand went to that perfect jawline. She broke the kiss and gasped out, “I want to be on top.” He rolled them so he was on his back. Cordelia sat up on her knees and rode him to her hearts content. Switching between bouncing and grinding. She felt a hand on her breast as she gave him all she had.

“You’re sexy,” he whispered. “And damn, you feel good,” he added with a grunt.

Her hand wrapped around his wrist. “You feel great,” she moaned out as she rolled into him over and over. Suddenly, she felt more hands on her. They were on her shoulders and the top of her back. Her movements never faltered, not even when the hands turned her face. Her eyes landed on yet another man.

He looked good too, even with his weird fauxhawk. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol or what, but all of the men here seemed to look very similar. He kissed her. He was sloppier and gave her more tongue than the other two had. In her current state, she loved it all.

Donovan’s hands gripped her hips while she pressed down hard on his chest. The new guy’s lips trailed down to her neck. She felt a harsh nip followed by a suck. All the right nerves were being hit. Her hips practically snapped on Donovan as she began contracting around him and shivering.

There was a loud moan and then she moaned out, “Oh, fuckkk!”

She kept moaning. Her head tilted back. The new guy’s lips brushed against her ear; his hand wrapped around her throat. “That’s it. Ride it out, Sexy,” he said directly into her ear. She looked down at Donovan. She moaned it out as she came.

Donovan followed her by groaning out, “Shit,” as he tried to pull her down onto him more firmly. He finished inside her with a drawn-out grunt. Cordelia’s hips slowed to a standstill. The new guy’s hand released her throat. Donovan gave him a harsh look, “Really, shithead? You couldn’t wait until we were finished to start touching her?”

The new guy chuckled, “She’s hot, Man. I didn’t want to wait.”

Cordelia eased off Donovan’s dick when she felt him start to go limp. That’d been one fucking amazing orgasm. “What did the Countess have to say about this?” Donovan asked.

Then, there was another woman standing to the right of the bed. “I sent him in. He was excited,” she said.

Donovan looked utterly pissed. He sat up to move. Cordelia took the hint and got off of him, settling on the bed when he stood up. Donovan quickly got dressed, “You are unbelievable,” he said to the woman and man.” Then, he walked back over and leaned down in front of Cordelia. He gave her a quick kiss, “Sorry. You were great,” he said and then he left.

Cordelia’s hand went to the soreness on her neck. She pulled her hand away and saw blood. She could feel her powers already healing the wound. She looked back and forth between the man and woman. Her eyes settled on him, “No making me bleed,” she said.

His eyes went to the other woman. Her voice was almost hypnotic as she said, “Go ahead, Tristan. You can play.”

“This is going to be awesome,” he said as he rushed to rip his jacket off. He already wasn’t wearing a shirt. And he quickly got naked. He jerked Cordelia’s legs, making her fall to her back, and pulled her toward him. He spread her legs apart and worked his body between them.

His mouth was on her nipple, then the top of her breast. He pushed inside in one swift, rough motion. He plowed into her, making her whimper. He got an arm under her back and held her close.

Cordelia blinked he eyes a few times, trying to get rid of the blurriness. She saw the woman laying down beside them. When did she strip down to her underwear? “Care if I join, Doll? You’re irresistible. There hasn’t been anything so lovely around these parts for a while.”

Cordelia didn’t have time to answer. The woman’s lips were all over her…on her lips, her face, her body. She last felt them just above her hip bone with a sensually suck and a light nip of teeth. Tristan’s lips found her collarbone. She felt the woman’s fingers on her clit. Somehow her hand had got wedged between her and Tristan’s bodies.

Tristan was looking her in the eye, pulling her hair, as she moaned out her plea for more. Her toes curled. Her back tried to arch but Tristan’s hands firmly pressed her shoulders down into the mattress. The woman’s leg wrapped around hers to hold Cordelia’s in place. Cordelia squirmed under them. One of her hand’s gripped onto Tristan’s side, the other tangled in the woman’s blonde hair. She was about to cum any second. “Please,” she whimpered.

The woman seductively whispered, “Come on, Doll. Fall apart.”

Cordelia let it go with a round of screams.

Tristan rolled off of her and settled by her side.

Cordelia found herself with lips on the woman’s breasts and two fingers inside her living up to all of her bisexual fantasies that she’d always tried to ignore. She just wanted to hear the woman moan and feel her contract around her fingers.

Cordelia’s mouth was on her nipples, sucking them for all their worth. Her fingers were curling and thrusting just so to have the woman shaking under her. Moans and profanities filled the air when Cordelia’s thumb found purchase on her clit. Cordelia got exactly what she wanted when the woman was screaming and harshly contracting all because of her.

“That was hot,” Tristan said from beside them.

As soon as Cordelia sat up, someone was pulling her off the bed and taking her over to sit her on the edge of the dresser. Her eyes landed on a rough looking woman. “Hey Baby, I’m Aileen.” Her hands twirled the ends of Cordelia’s hair. “I like your hair.” Her eyes blatantly ran over Cordelia’s entire body, “Along with every else about you,” she added.

“Um, hi. I’m Cordelia,” Cordelia replied.

Cordelia wouldn’t usually go for her type, or for women at all, but she felt herself getting all tingly with want. She gave Aileen her best bedroom eyes. Aileen chuckled, “Have you ever been with a woman before?” Cordelia’s eye drifted to the other woman that was still on the bed. “I’m not talking about her. I’m talking about a real woman.” She moved in closer, stepping between Cordelia’s open legs. “Cause I can take care of you…way better than she can.”

Cordelia gasped at the body heat that was radiating off her center. “No,” she answered with a faux pout, “I’ve never had a woman take care of me on her own.” She smirked flirtatiously after she said it.

Aileen gave her a sexual laugh. “I like you.”

Cordelia’s upper body leaned forward, “If you like me, kiss me.”

Oh, she did.

The heated kissing led to Aileen’s fingers working inside her, hitting all the right spots. Cordelia grinded into Aileen when she added a third finger. When Aileen added a fourth, her pulled out of the kiss with a gasp. She let out a painful groan.

Aileen stopped thrusting as she thumbed at Cordelia’s labia. “Relax. You can take more than you think you can,” Aileen softly said. Aileen slowly worked her thumb in, and Cordelia felt the stretch of her balling her hand into a fist.

Cordelia winced, “It’s too much.” She palmed at the back of Aileen’s shoulders. Her nails dug in when Aileen slowly started rocking her hand.

Aileen replied, “No it’s not. I can feel you moistening up around it. You like it. Admit it.” Her hand moved more harshly.

“UHHHH,” came a guttural moan from deep inside her. Aileen’s hand rocked her harder and harder, shaking the dresser. Cordelia’s hands never let go of their tight grip on Aileen’s shoulders.

Her moans were rougher, more primal, with Aileen. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, if you like a whole fist inside you,” Aileen teased.

The woman from the bed called out, “Aileen, you’re going to have her too sore to play."

"Shut up," Aileen yelled over her shoulder. Then, she solely focused on her hand...fucking Cordelia.

Cordelia was already quivering. "Fuck...I love this," she finally admitted out loud. Aileen started moving her hand a little differently. "Yes, like that!" Cordelia screamed almost painfully. "Don't stop! Fuck!"

She stared into Aileen's eyes pleadingly. Aileen said, "I bet playing with these nipples will push you over the edge." Her hand came up to Cordelia's breast. She flicked her nipple with her thumb as she squeezed her breast.

Her hips writhed from the added sensation. Aileen huskily said, “We all saw you downstairs, Darling. So pretty…How could we not want that?”

Cordelia moaned as Aileen’s fingers pinched her nipple, adding more and more pressure to it by the second. This was going to be explosive. She whined from an extra hard thrust of Aileen’s fist. “Fuck, I’m going to cummmm…” She started clenching around her in ecstasy before she could get the statement out. Her eyes rolled back. Aileen’s fist felt impossibly bigger, almost too big. “God…”

Aileen chuckled, “There’s no place for God in this room. Not with the shit you’ve been doing tonight.”

She rode out the waves that crashed over her. Then, he eyes popped open to find Aileen’s. Aileen straightened her hand and eased it out of her. “You should come back next Halloween,” Cordelia was told.

Cordelia started to edge her hand down the waistband of Aileen’s pants. Her hand was caught, “I’m going to need you to lick it.” She was dragged to the bed. Aileen discarded her clothing. Cordelia’s hands held her thighs apart and her tongue and lips got busy.

Aileen was a mess by the time she pulled her away by the hair. “Oh, you’re definitely going to have to come back.” Aileen got dressed. “Bye, Cordelia.” Then, she disappeared before her eyes. So, she was a ghost.

The other blonde on the bed pulled Cordelia up, laying her between herself and Tristan. The woman seductively said, “Eat my pussy and I’ll eat yours. At the same time.” The woman moved around in the bed, so her face was beside Cordelia’s pussy and vice versa.

Cordelia turned to her side. They were basically in a 69 position. She already had so many fluids running down her legs and she didn’t know what belonged to who. That didn’t stop the woman from licking her. They licked each other through their respective orgasms.

Tristan asked, when the woman was getting ready to leave, “Can I stay a little longer? I want to be in her butt if she’ll let me.”

“Don’t stay too long.” Then, she left.

He was laying behind her, “Can I put it in your ass?” Well, he sure wasn’t charming. She didn’t care.

“Not too hard,” she said.

About time he eased it inside her, there appeared another woman. She was blonde, with crimped hair. She stubbed a cigarette out on the wall and let it fall to the floor. The image of her was fuzzy at first, then Cordelia blinked her eyes clear. “Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” the woman asked.

Tristan was slowly fucking her. Cordelia whimpered, mostly from pain. She held her hand out to the woman, which the woman graciously accepted. The woman took her hand and laid down beside her, staring at her. Cordelia got lost in the woman’s big, brown eyes. The woman asked, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Cordelia pulled her hand out of the grasp and caressed the woman’s cheek, “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve seen since I’ve been here.” The woman smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

“Thanks,” Tristan sarcastically grunted out behind her.

Cordelia pulled the woman closer by the back of the head until their lips met. When she pulled away, she asked the woman, “What’s your name?”

“Sally.”

“I’m Cordelia.” They shared a brief smile before they were kissing again. She pulled to Sally’s dress. “Take it off. I want you, Sally.”

Sally laughed a breathy laugh like she couldn’t believe what was happening. She sat up to remove her dress.

Cordelia’s eyes took in her black bra and ripped stockings. Her hand smoothed over Sally’s breasts then flicked at the stockings. “Get rid of the rest. I want to see how beautiful you are.”

A naked Sally laid back down beside her. Cordelia’s mouth immediately kissed down her neck and settled on her nipple. Tristan pushed Cordelia’s shoulder down and got her mostly on her stomach as he continued.

Cordelia moaned. He was starting to feel good back there too. She gave Sally’s nipple all the attention it deserved, keeping it sucked tightly in her mouth with her tongue swirling over it, as her fingers slid down. She rubbed Sally’s clit, dragging moans out of her.

Tristan kept grunting behind her. She could feel herself start tensing as her fingers wen down and found Sally’s wet heat. Burying inside it made Cordelia lose it once again. She came, she made Sally cum, and she felt Tristan cum inside her.

Tristan pulled out. Cordelia withdrew her fingers and laid her head on the pillow to take a breather. Sally’s arm wrapped around her waist. As Tristan sat up on the bed, the blonde that’d been with him opened the door and stepped in. “Come Tristan, it’s time to go out.” He started getting dressed. Cordelia felt Sally’s fingers edging toward her center. The other woman said, “I’m not sure she can stand anything inside there. Aileen was rough on her.”

The woman and Tristan were gone by the time Cordelia turned her head. She looked at Sally, whose fingers were on her clit, and they started making out. It was softer than she would’ve imagined due to the woman’s tough exterior. She let herself get lost in it.

The next morning, Cordelia woke up with a pounding headache to see Sally staring at her. She was extremely sore, wet, and sticky. The bed was wet and sticky too. Sally smirked at her, “What all happened last night before I got here?”

Cordelia wiped her hand across her face, feeling very hungover. She could recall the events, but it was difficult for her to understand why she let it all happen. She groaned. “I basically got a train run on me. There was two…no three guys. Uh, they all kind of looked like the same person. Then there were two other women and then…you.” It was embarrassing to admit, and she felt her cheeks tinting red.

Sally pushed Cordelia’s hair back and kissed her softly on the lips, “Don’t be embarrassed if you liked it. You’re amazing.”

Cordelia looked at her almost shyly, “You’re amazing too. You were my favorite part.”

Sally smiled at her like she was proud of herself. Cordelia giggled and it caused Sally to ask, “What?”

“I can’t handle Jägermeister.”

\--

With Sally’s help, Cordelia managed to take a shower, get dressed, and put on some makeup. She was able to look presentable and somehow she made her flight back home and got to Miss Robichaux’s without any problems.

She might have looked presentable, but she wasn’t up to her usual damn near perfect image. All the witches were able to recognize it as soon as she walked through the front door.

“What happened to you?” Madison asked.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


End file.
